1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a female member of a snap fastener which is fixed to material such as cloth or leather, and is to be connected to a male body that is fixed to another place by engagement in a freely attachable-detachable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, for snap fasteners that are sold on the market, snap fasteners fastened by a spring are generally used. There are also ring-type hooks fastened by a ring and the like are present. However, since all of them are made of metal, it is technically difficult to minutely determine the fastening strength of the spring used for the hook. Also, it is difficult that a metal wire material is processed in a predetermined shape as a spring material for the snap fastener for later being pressed into a predetermined position within the snap fastener body.
Taking these difficulties into account and for the purpose of simplifying the manufacturing process, it has been considered to devise a snap fastener using an elastic disc made of a synthetic resin in place of using a steel wire.